tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Glau
| image = | birth name = Summer Lyn Glau | known aliases = | gender = | roles = Actress; Voice actor | date of birth = July 24th, 1981 | place of birth = San Antonio, Texas | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = The Cape Dollhouse Firefly Terminator: TSCC | first = }} Summer Glau is an American actress born in San Antonio, Texas on July 24th, 1981. Summer was trained as a ballet, tango and flamenco until she was forced to abandon her career after suffering a serious ankle injury. Glau later moved to Los Angeles in 2002 to pursue a more active acting career. Summer's first acting job was playing, ironically enough, a ballet dancer in the "Waiting in the Wings" episode of the supernatural-themed drama Angel. Series creator Joss Whedon took an interest in Summer's ability and in 2002, cast her in the role of River Tam for his first sci-fi venture, the Fox Network television series Firefly. Glau appeared in all fourteen episodes of the series and reprised the role of River Tam in the 2005 feature film Serenity. Following Firefly 's cancellation, Glau went on to play a character named Tess Doerner, a returnee featured in the USA Network television series The 4400. Like River Dam, Glau's Tess Doerner suffered from severe mental instability and used her newly-gained mental powers to control the actions of others. After The 4400, Summer took the starring role in the TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. She played Cameron Phillips, an alias employed by a futuristic Terminator sent back in time to protect a teenage John Connor. Glau's character was named for franchise creator James Cameron. She appeared in all thirty-one episodes of the series. Glau returned to her "Whedonesque" roots in a recurring roll in season two of Joss Whedon's sci-fi/action series Dollhouse. She played a character named Bennet Halverson and appeared in four episodes of the show. In 2011, Summer played the enigmatic Orwell on the short-lived superhero fantasy series The Cape. Her character was an underground computer hacker and sidekick to series star David Lyons. She was credited in all ten episodes of the show. Credits Series credits Episode credits Notes & Trivia * Summer Glau shares a birthday with Lynda Carter and Anna Paquin, both of whom are leading actresses known for playing strong characters. Carter is best known for donning the cape and tiara of Wonder Woman in the 1970s Wonder Woman TV series and Paquin is known to modern audiences for playing half-fairy waitress Sookie Stackhouse on the HBO supernatural drama True Blood. * Other actors who hail from San Antonio include Psych 's James Roday and True Blood 's Kevin Alejandro. Other works * Summer Glau played herself in "The Terminator Decoupling" episode of the CBS comedy series The Big Bang Theory. She appeared on a train and met the main characters from the show, who were overwhelmed with nerdy anxiety at being in her presence. See also * Summer Glau images External Links * * * Summer Glau at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * * * Summer Glau at the Firefly Wiki * Summer Glau at the Terminator Wiki References Category:1981/Births